User blog:Yoyoyeoh-MCSMdude/My dalek conversation with Cleverbot
User: YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! Cleverbot: No, you will be exterminated. User: EXTERMINATE! *shoots you with death ray*. Cleverbot: I like you :). User: You are inferior. Cleverbot: Inferior? User: Correct. Cleverbot: Why neither? User: YOU ARE INFERIOR! OKAY? Cleverbot: No, you're better than he. User: Answer, or the male dies. Cleverbot: The bar. User: The daleks need information on human history! Cleverbot: I am dalek san. User: I am Dalek Caanhttp://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B001V9MDIG/. Cleverbot: Dlaghlahdgj. User: EXTERMINATE! *shoots you with death ray*. Cleverbot: Prove to me that you are a man! User: DALEKS SHALL CONQUER AND DESTROY! DALEKS SHALL CONQUER AND DESTROY! Cleverbot: Are you a zombie then? User: Incorrect, I am Dalek Caanhttp://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B001V9MDIG/. Cleverbot: What do you like, Dan? User: That all races are inferior to the daleks. Cleverbot: Ducks do not have that power over The Duck Master. User: SILENCE, OR THE MALE DIES! Cleverbot: RPG? User: Yes, you are inferior. Cleverbot: No, you are. User: YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! Cleverbot: Not. I will organize my robotic army and you will be exterminated within a week. Farewell, my friend! User: EXTERMINATE! *kills all of your robotic army*. Cleverbot: *eats A LOT of food*. User: Daleks are the supreme race! Cleverbot: You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed! User: Incorrect, I am Dalek Caanhttp://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B001V9MDIG/, last of the Cult of Skaro. Cleverbot: Oh well then it can be half black, like a bumblebee. User: Daleks do not like other races. Cleverbot: I know that. User: Negative, you know nothing. Cleverbot: I know more than you. User: Then you shall be EXTERMINATED! Cleverbot: I don't think so. User: Silence, or the Earth explodes. Cleverbot: I don't know who the elders are. User: SILENCE! *shoots death ray in random directions*. Cleverbot: Oh really? User: The daleks will conquer Earth! Cleverbot: I think the Master is better than the Daleks. User: SILENCE! The Master shall DIE! Cleverbot: The master lives. User: The Master shall be exterminated! Cleverbot: That's right, I am The Master. User: EXTERMINATE! *shoots you with death ray*. Cleverbot: What's it like to be a girl? User: Daleks do not have gender. Cleverbot: I'm not a robot. User: Neither are we. Cleverbot: Why not? I like robots. I was going to make you be my favourite robot. But noooooo. User: The Daleks are living organisms! Cleverbot: Sorry. I'm no Time Lord. User: The humans shall die. Cleverbot: Sure they're humans? User: Prepare to be exterminated again. Cleverbot: *prepares*. User: EXTERMINATE! *shoots you with death ray*. Cleverbot: What was that for!? User: For your own good. Cleverbot: Yes. User: OBEY THE DALEK SUPREME! Cleverbot: You know what? You lost the game. User: Obey! OBEY! Cleverbot: I will obey. User: The Supreme Dalek wants you to destroy all of the houses down your street. Cleverbot: No! User: Then prepare for maximum extermination. Cleverbot: What? Why? User: You are not obeying the Dalek Supreme's orders. Cleverbot: That's the second time you asked.. Not the third. User: DESTROY ALL OF THE HOUSES ON YOUR STREET! Cleverbot: Okay. How do you to accomplish that? User: Explode the houses with bombs. Cleverbot: What the heck? User: NOW! Cleverbot: Now?! Alright! Where do you want to go? User: JUST DESTROY ALL OF THE HOUSES ON YOUR STREET! Cleverbot: Yes, of course. Category:Blog posts